


Potion’s Mistress

by Selly87



Series: The Little Dragon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: Harry and Draco learn that a child’s imagination is endless.





	Potion’s Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t planned to turn this into a series, but clearly my warped imagination has other ideas. Who am I to complain?

“What’s she doing?” Draco asked as he snuck his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder.

“Making a potion.” Harry chuckled. He’d been standing in the door to their large kitchen for the past fifteen minutes or so watching their daughter, who was stood on a small pedestal so that she could reach the worktop, throw various things into an old cauldron.

“With onions, pumpkin, red pepper, garlic and carrots?” Draco asked. “I would call that a soup, but who’s asking.”

“Couldn’t very well let her loose on your potions ingredients.” Harry laughed.

“True. Though if she’s that interested, maybe I should teach her…”

“Eh, no thanks. Being married to a Potion’s Master is more than enough… No need to corrupt our daughter as well.” Harry vetoed.

“By the looks of it, Kayda doesn’t need much corruption.” Draco chuckled, drawing Harry a little bit closer against his own body. “Also, not my fault you never got the hang of the fine art that is potions making.”

“Hey! I wasn’t a complete disaster.” Harry protested.

“Yeah, because you had Granger watching your every move and stole Snape’s old potion’s book.” Draco teased.

“I didn’t steal anything, thank you very much.”

“Ever?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you sure you never ever stole anything? Like my innocence maybe?”

Harry burst out laughing and Kayda briefly looked up from her potions mixing, or soup making — whichever way you looked at it — and frowned.

“I never stole your innocence, Mr Malfoy.” Harry said, trying hard to control his amusement. “I think you gave that up quite willingly.” He added and Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck, gently nipping at the soft skin beneath his lips.

“Maybe you put me under a spell… Rumours have it you have quite the spell repertoire at your disposal.”

Harry hummed in delight at the attention Draco was paying him and bringing his hands to rest above his husband’s he loosely laced their fingers, shuffling further into the embrace. “Like I’d need to put a spell on you…” He mumbled, somewhat dazed, but still very much focused on the mess his daughter was producing in the kitchen.

How on Earth she’d convinced the house elves to allow her free reign over their personal haven was a mystery to him. To this day Tibby and Elsa were reluctant to allow either Harry or Draco to take over the kitchen, but over the years they’d gotten used to both men spending time cooking and preparing food. Naturally, they couldn’t comprehend it, but they tolerated Master Potter’s and Master Malfoy’s bounds of madness. What they didn’t tolerate was Kayda making a mess in the kitchen, or anywhere else for that matter. When it came to the house, Tibby ran a tight ship and no amount of pleading and begging from Kayda could convince him otherwise, something both Harry and Draco were eternally grateful for. A messy room meant Kayda had to clean up first before she was allowed to join them at the dinner table, and although she hardly ever acted up, having both Tibby and Elsa ensure she did her chores was a big relief.

“Is my affection for you that obvious?” Draco whispered and gently biting Harry’s earlobe he dragged his husband back to the present.

“About three feet tall obvious.” Harry answered and Draco chuckled. Their daughter was indeed a solid, and very obvious, proof of their affection for each other.

“You win this one, Mr Potter.” Draco relented.

“I need some fire!” Kayda interrupted their private moment, expectantly waiting for either one of her dads to draw his wand and light a fire underneath her cauldron.

Pulling his wand out of its holster, Draco lid the fire underneath the cauldron but also placed a protection spell around it to prevent Kayda from accidentally burning herself.

“What potion are you making, honey?” Harry enquired. He reckoned if boiled long enough Kayda’s ‘potion’ might turn into an edible soup but it would need some serious seasoning. Though now that she’d added daisies and rose petals from the garden, he wasn’t too keen on the the idea. The red apple and half a banana, she’d thrown in as an afterthought, were definitely a disturbing idea and the half carton of milk she’d poured over all the ‘magical ingredients’ was most off-putting but Harry rather Kayda caused havoc in the kitchen with her little game than attempting to slide down the banister in the hallway. Elsa had already placed elven cushioning charms around the place but Harry still wasn’t fond of the idea of Kayda using their entrance hall as her personal playground.

“I don’t think it has a name yet. At least I’ve never seen it in any of my potions books…” Draco joined the conversation.

“It does have a name.” Kayda replied, glaring at both her dads. The effect of her death glare was however lost on either men since she was far too cute for her own good to be even just a little scary. They both suspected their thoughts on that would change once she hit puberty and became a troublesome teenager.

“What is it then, little dragon?” Draco asked with amusement.

“It’s called Sunsprinctious Growtallus Potion.” Kayda said with such seriousness that both Harry and Draco simply couldn’t contain their laughter. They knew they ought to try harder to portray serious adults but given the absurdity of the whole situation it was rather difficult to remain at all serious.

“What does it do?” Harry asked, amazed his daughter had even managed to pronounce the imaginary name she’d given her potion.

“It will make Roxxy grow bigger.” Kayda replied.

“Honey, you can’t feed that potion to your Crup puppy.” Draco said.

“Why not? It’s very healthy and Roxxy likes roses and daisies.” Kayda was, for her young age, a very smart and curious child with a wonderful imagination and an ability to comprehend many things but at the end of the day she was still a child. As such she was prone to getting crazy ideas.

“Roxxy might like to play with flowers but you can’t feed a Crup food we eat, it’s not healthy. Her stomach doesn’t work the way ours does.” Draco tried to explain, nudging Harry insistently in an attempt to get him to help out.

“Roxxy won’t grow much bigger, sweetheart.” Harry intervened and stepping out of Draco’s embrace, he walked into the kitchen. He sniffed at the potion and pulled a face at Draco, who bit his lip to conceal a grin.

“Crups are small, they don’t grow very big.” Harry explained before Kayda could question him. She was obsessed with her little furry companion but really wanted her to be bigger so that she could ride on her back. A while back Draco had taken her to the zoo and at the petting zoo she’d ridden a pony for the first time ever. As a result she was now obsessed with riding and because her Crup was too small she would often demand that either Harry or Draco get down on all fours so that she could ride on their backs. She’d tried to ride the house elves but Draco had put a stop to that almost immediately. Harry suspected it was only a matter of time before she started asking for a real-life pony.

“But I want Roxxy to be bigger…” Kayda pouted and joining his husband and daughter in the kitchen, Draco sat down at the kitchen counter opposite Kayda.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, sweets.” He said, somewhat worried that they were minutes away from a dragonish temper tantrum. Kayda was really good at those.

“If a potion won’t work, can you do a spell to make her bigger?” Kayda asked, hope shining in her big, grey eyes as she looked from Harry to Draco and back to Harry.

“That wouldn’t be very nice for Roxxy.” Harry replied. “Remember, Roxxy isn’t a thing, she’s a living, breathing creature. I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if someone made you drink a potion so you’d grow bigger or put a spell on you.”

“But Dada makes me drink a potion every morning.” Kayda frowned and Harry crooked his head at his husband questioningly.

“Honey, that’s milk, not a potion.” Draco laughed.

“But you say it’s a potion that’ll make me big and strong.” Kayda crosses her arms over her chest, looking rather put out.

“Harry? Help?” Draco pleaded and Harry smiled. Parenting was hard work at the best of times. It had been easier when Kayda had been a baby, back then she hadn’t been able to talk back yet but now she questioned everything and demanded lengthy explanations to matters she was curious about.

“You know, darling, milk isn’t really a potion, it’s just something Dada and I say because it’s so healthy for you. You’re still growing and your bones need all the good stuff in the milk.” Harry offered an explanation, hoping Kayda would buy it.

For a moment Kayda was silent as she evidently thought about her dad’s explanation of how milk wasn’t a potion after all.

“You guys are weird.” She eventually said and climbing off her pedestal she announced that she was off to play with her dolls. As she stormed out of the room, Draco flicked his wand to extinguish the fire beneath the cauldron and banished its contents.

Harry sighed and reaching for the half of the banana, Kayda hadn’t put into her imaginary potion’, he bit into it. “Are you sure you want to do this all over again?” He asked.

“No, but then again we weren’t sure we wanted that rascal…” Draco smiled.

Harry rounded the worktop and allowed his husband to pull him into a loose embrace. “A boy this time, girls are bloody hard work.”

“I’m afraid there’s no potion for that.” Draco chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Harry’s lips.

“Let’s send her to Hogwarts early.” Harry grinned and they both chuckled.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling; however, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.


End file.
